Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is located in Seattle, Washington, and ranked one of the best hospitals in the country. It was named after two of its former doctors, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan, after a plane crash that killed both of them. Surgical Specialties * Anesthesiology1 focuses on the administration and management of anesthesiology and perioperative medicine. * Dermatology focuses on the surgical management of skin and its diseases. * General surgery focuses on the surgical management of organs within and adjacent to the abdomen. ** Cardiothoracic surgery focuses on the surgical management of the organs within the thorax, such as the heart, its great vessels, and lungs. ** Colorectal surgery2, also known as Proctology, focuses on the surgical management of the anus, rectum, and the colon. ** Neurosurgery3 focuses on the surgical management of the brain, spine, and nervous systems. ** Pediatric surgery focuses on the surgical management of fetuses, infants, children, adolescents, and young adults. *** Neonatal surgery focuses on the surgical management of premature infants and neonates. *** Fetal surgery4 focuses on the surgical management of fetuses within the pregnant uterus. ** Plastic surgery focuses on the surgical management of organs for the purpose of form-restoration and function. *** Craniofacial surgery focuses on the surgical management to correct or enhance the skull, face, and jaws. ** Surgical oncology focuses on the surgical management of cancer. ** Transplant surgery focuses on the surgical management of moving one organ of the body to another for the purpose of replacing damaged or absent organs. ** Trauma surgery focuses on the surgical management of invasive treatments on physical injuries in an emergency situation. ** Urology5 focuses on the surgical management of the urinary tract system and the male reproductive organs. ** Vascular surgery focuses on the surgical management of the vascular system. * Obstetrics and Gynecology focuses on the surgical management of the female reproductive organs in their pregnant and non-pregnant state. ** Maternal-fetal medicine, also known as Perinatology, focuses on the surgical management of the high-risk pregnancies. *** Fetal surgery4 focuses on the surgical management of fetuses within the pregnant uterus. ** Reproductive endocrinology and infertility focuses on the surgical management of the hormonal function as it pertains to the female reproductive organs and infertility. * Ophthalmology focuses on the surgical management of the eye. ** Vitreo-retinal surgery focuses on the surgical management of retinal and posterior segment diseases and disorders. * Oral and Maxillofacial surgery, '''also known as '''OMFS, is a specialty of dentistry which focuses on the surgical management of the head, neck, face, and jaws. * Orthopedic surgery6 focuses on the surgical management of the musculosketetal system. ** Orthopedic sports medicine focuses on the musculoskeletal health of an athlete. * Otolaryngology, also known as ENT, focuses on the surgical management of the ears, nose, neck, head, and throat Medical Specialties * Emergency medicine is a medical specialty in which physicians care for patients with acute illnesses or injuries which require immediate medical attention. * Internal medicine focuses on the non-surgical treatment of illnesses. ** Critical care medicine focuses on the management of critically-ill patients. ** Geriatric medicine focuses on the healthcare of elderly people. ** Hematology is the branch of medicine concerned with the study, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of diseases related to the blood. ** Infectious disease focuses on those patients affected by infectious diseases. * Medical genetics is a medical specialty dealing with the diagnosis and management of hereditary disorders. * Neurology is a medical specialty dealing with disorders of the nervous system. * Oncology is the medical specialty dealing with the treatment of cancer. * Pathology is a medical specialty that deals with the diagnosis of disease. * Pediatrics is a medical specialty that deals with the medical care of infants, children, and adolescents. ** Pediatric Hematology-Oncology is a medical sub-specialty that focuses on the treatment of both blood diseases and cancers that affect children. ** Neonatology focuses on the medical care of neonates. * Psychiatry is a medical specialty that deals with the treatment of mental disorders. * Radiology is a medical specialty that deals with the interpretation of medical technology images as it relates to disease or injury diagnosis. * Sexology7 is the medical specialty that deals with the study of human sexuality, including human sexual interests, behavior, and function.